gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Sanjit Brattle-Chance
|parents =Toddifer |siblings =Virtue Peace Pixie Bowie |fate =Alive |books =''Lies'' Plague Fear Light }} Sanjit Brattle-Chance is one of the five adopted children of the celebrities Jennifer Brattle and Todd Chance. He lived on San Francisco de Sales Island with his adopted siblings. After the FAYZ, they take him to his other house, to his dismay. Description Sanjit is originally from Thailand, and his name is Sanskrit for invincible, a fact he often talks about. He is described as being tall (later short) and thin and slightly stooped, with caramel skin, black hair and laughing dark eyes. He doesn't take life too seriously and likes to sidestep responsibility. He hates his "parents", Jennifer Brattle and Todd Chance. Appearances ;Before the FAYZ Sanjit's mother was a teenage prostitute and his father was "any one of a thousand people". He lived on the streets, at one point almost being captured as a slave before a girl rescues him. Later, he is "captured" again by Toddifer and renamed Wisdom, which he hated. ;The FAYZ Sanjit isn't too concerned when the adults disappear, because he "never liked them anyway". He tells his siblings that adults are overrated and is unofficially in charge. ;Lies In Lies, Caine and the remainder of Caine's crew leave for San Francisco de Sales and take over the island. Sanjit and Virtue, attempting to trick Caine into leaving, pretend that the island is a leper colony, and that the two are the only ones on the island. However, Diana quickly figures out they are lying, and they have no choice but to take them in. They give them food with medicine to make them fall asleep, while they then take Peace, Bowie and Pixie and leave by helicopter for Perdido Beach. Caine, Diana, Penny and Bug wake up quickly and realize that Sanjit and Virtue have left in a helicopter. Caine sees them as they are taking off. Caine uses telekinisis to hold the helicopter. When Penny offers to work her illusions on them, Caine lifts her up and puts her above the helicopter. Diana, unwilling to let the children be harmed, threatens to fall off the cliff if Caine doesn't stop. She accidentally does fall, and Caine is forced to use his power to stop her from falling, even if it means that Penny falls and the helicopter are able to escape. They find Penny later with both of her legs broken. Nerezza uses Jill, the "Siren," to sing, which stops everyone but her, Drake and Little Pete in their tracks. It is then that the helicopter which Sanjit is driving arrives, cutting out the noise of Jill, and allowing Sam to destroy Nerezza and imprison Drake. ;Plague In Plague, Sanjit Brattle-Chance and Virtue are Lana and Dahra's helpers during the flu that is spreading in Perdido Beach, causing the inhabitants to effect a quarantine. Despite the assistance from Sanjit and Lana, Dahra's hospital is being over-stretched, and there is still have no effective treatment By the end of the book, Lana is dating Sanjit. He is mentioned at the end of Plague as one of the people staying at Lake Tramonto with Sam along with Lana and his siblings. ;Fear In the beginning of Fear, Taylor is at San Francisco de Sales and realizes that her skin has turned gold. She teleports back, trying to get to Clifftop, but gets stuck in a tree (much like Albert's Cat). She then teleports and lands halfway in a car, having lost both her legs and one hand. She is found by Sanjit and Virtue, but Lana is unable to heal her, since she is not a mammal anymore (she is now half reptile, half plant). When Penny leaves, and Lana grants temporary control of Perdido Beach to Quinn while Caine recovers. She sends Sanjit with a note for Sam saying that Diana is in danger because the Gaiaphage wants her baby. Also, Quinn notices Sanjit has now moved into Lana's house, taking his siblings with him. ;Light In Light, Lana and Sanjit, at the Clifftop, manage to heal Taylor with the help of Sinder's power with plants. Taylor regains her mind and bounces away, whilst the wounded of Lake Tramonto, including Diana, who escaped, beg for Lana's aid. After the events of Light, Sanjit was separated permanently from Lana and moved to the second house of Jennifer and Todd. Notes * Sanjit is the third oldest kid in the FAYZ during Fear, after Sam and Caine. This is plausible if the unnamed older kids died and Drake is not counted as a kid. ** This makes Sanjit the eleventh person to turn fifteen in the FAYZ after, in order, Emma, Anna, Benno, Andrew, Sam, Caine, Drake, Hunter, Francis and Mary. * It was a common misconception that Sanjit appeared on the back of the original Lies cover and the front of the original Plague cover, before Michael Grant confirmed that this was Drake.Sanjit not on covers Quotes Sanjit to Lana: * "Yes. I am. I’m a teenage boy. Beautiful girls in wet underwear have a tendency to cause staring in teenage boys." * "No one vinces me, baby." Sanjit to Virtue: * "How many times have I told you: Don’t call me Wisdom. That’s my slave name." References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Survivors Category:Gone Series characters Category:Lies Category:Plague Category:Fear Category:Light